Short Lived Love
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: Harry is going suicidel and there is only one person who can rescue him but will he be able to get to him in time?


Short Lived Love

Disclaimer- I Do not own any Of the Harry Potter Characters

Story - Harry is going suicidel and there is only one person who can rescue him but will he be able to get to him in time?

--------------------------------------------

Harry walked down the corridor with one thought in his mind and that wasn't to go to class it was to go to a empty classroom. Stepping into the class room he sat down and started to write a letter to the man that he loved.

Dear Severus

I know you probably didn't know but I am in love with you.  
And would like you to know what I am about to do has nothing to do with the fact that I know you would never return my feelings so I will tell you the story of how I was wronged.

-------- Flash Back --------------

Harry smiled he was happy to finally hang with his friends after a long month of living with the Dersulys. Walking to the door when he heard some conversation's son he stopped and stood there listening.

"So when did Dumbldore say we would get our reward for befriending the Boy who hon't just die?"

Molly smiled and Ron

"He said He would put some of the money in our accounts later and the rest when the war was over and we put Harry in Azkaban"

Hermione smiled

"I would never have thought that they would put him in Azkaban just for killing The Dark Lord"

Harry listened as they laughed over this. Softly crying he ran to his new friend he had made up with in their sixth year.

-------- End Flash Back -----------

As you Can see Severus the only people I could trust are Draco, Remus, Sirius and you. Im sorry that I couldn't be strong enough to stay and see the end of the war but I don't think I could have killed him even though he killed my parents.

Would you like to know when I first fell for you Severus? Well this is how it happened

------- flash back -  
Harry sat in the Potions classroom they had all been paird up with slytherins and Harry had to be Draco Malfoy's partner. Snape stepped into the room and stared around the classroom hiding the fact that what Harry was wearing was very sexy and was turing him on. With a swirl of his robes he flicked his wand and the potion they we're going to be making was put on the board.

"today you will making the The True Love Potion...and no groaning Ms Parkinson. Professor Dumbledore thought It would be, able to help you find the one your ment to be with. If its made the smell wafting from the coldron should be simlair to the one your other half of your soul dwells in...Well what are you all waiting for?!"

Harry and Draco were the first to finish the potion and both looked to see Snape standing in front of them.

"very well don 2 Points to Gryffindore and 20 points to Slytherin. Now that you have done it correctly you would be able to smell the one your ment to be with"

Harry took a small sniff and blushed and glanced at Snape as he stood there survaiying them.

------- End Flash Back --------

Please don't Hate me please? I will be waiting in the after life for you to come and where we can be there tohgether forever

Love you Forever and eternity

Harry Potter

Harry grabbed his wand and with a flick of his wrist the message was sent with allitle note giving him small directions to were he was.

Grabbing the knife he had with him He started to cut himself.

Severus looked up and glanced at the letter he had just finished reading. Jumping up and ran out of his office following the directions Harry had given to him hopping the whole time that he would be able to get there in time.

Opening the Classroom door he saw Harry lying in the puddle of his own blood. Snape rushed over to him and healed his arms and tried to find a pulse then after a couple of seconds were he flooed to the infirmy were Madam Pomfrey wisked away Harry after getting the news from Snape. Twenty minutes later She came back with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Severus but I was uable to bring him back"

Severus Just stood there and stared at her then turned and fled. Once in his rooms he shut himself in his rooms.

"I'll be seeing you soon Harry"

Pointing His wand at him he said one simple word

"Adva Kedvara"  
-------------------------------------

Remus, Sirius, Draco and Lucius Malfoy stood at the Graves of their Friends. Draco frowned

"they can't go with out getting revenge on those bastards"

Sirius nodded and looked over at them

"How bout we have one last Prank and this one will most likely be the last for me"

THE END

PLEASE R&R 


End file.
